happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreams Go Wild
Dreams Go Wild is an HTFF episode. In this episode, Freaky delves deeper into the dreams of a few characters. Starring *Freaky and Wiggles Featuring *Tweets *Quarantine *Sanity *Howdy Appearances *Giggles *Petunia Plot Freaky organizes a desk in his office. He glances at Wiggles to see her hungrily staring at Freaky. Freaky chuckles and gets a dead rat out of his desk and tosses it to her. Wiggles jumps into the air and eats it, making Freaky pet her head. He looks through a window on the door to see Tweets, Quarantine, Sanity and Howdy in a room on the other side. He opens the door and they enter his room. The four sit down on long chairs and Freaky asks them each why they're here. Tweets doesn't answer, Quarantine is literally impossible to understand and Sanity creepily stares at a picture of a clown. Howdy responds by telling Freaky he wants to accomplish his dreams. Freaky calmly tells Howdy to go to sleep and Howdy does so. In his dream, Howdy is seen riding a horse into a village as a guitar plays in the background. Suddenly, a bandit leader, Freaky, enters the village with two other bandits and shoots at Howdy. Howdy gets off his horse and requests a standoff. Howdy shoots Freaky straight in the heart and wins the affection of Giggles, who kisses Howdy on the cheek. Suddenly, the dream "backfires" and Freaky's gun shoots Howdy in the head. A terrified Giggles screams, waking Howdy from his dream in shock. Freaky just stares at what he saw and goes to Sanity. He asks the former clown to drift to sleep and all Sanity says is that he wants to kill Twinkie. Freaky sighs and hypnotizes Sanity to sleep. In Sanity's dream, Freaky enters an empty room. He then enters another room, this one filled with lots of pictures of dead clowns and smiling clowns. Sanity is sitting in the corner of the room, playing a jack-in-the-box. Freaky asks if Sanity is okay and Sanity's head snaps backwards with a creepy smile. Freaky gasps and attempts to run but the clown pictures come to life and stab Freaky to death with knives. Sanity then creepily says "Wanna play?". Freaky wakes Sanity up as fast as he can and Sanity is rejuvenated by the dream and starts laughing. Freaky fearfully laughs with him and then tells Quarantine to go to sleep. Quarantine does so, but Freaky is unable to tell. This dream is seen through the eyes of Quarantine, who is still in the mask. Dream Quarantine wanders what appears to be a giant laboratory and comes across Freaky. Freaky waves to Quarantine and Quarantine waves back. Suddenly, a giant monster busts out of a room and chases Quarantine down a hallway. Quarantine reaches a dead end and Quarantine is mauled by the monster. As Quarantine screams in muffles, the monster roars at Quarantine and bites its head off. Quarantine wakes up and screams. As everyone just stares at Quarantine with blank expressions, Freaky drifts over to Tweets, who tells him to go to sleep. In this dream, Tweets is seen as an ordinary child, except now he has his beak, though he wears a Mr. V mask to conceal his face. Tweets wanders around his house when he was a child and suddenly gets yelled at by his father. His drunk father mercilessly punches Tweets in the eye and tosses him at a wall. Child Tweets gets up and his father walks away. To make matters worse, Tweets is bullied at school because of his black eye and his mask, which he continues to wear. Tweets runs home and starts crying. He looks out a window and sees one of the bullies, Freaky, and glares at him. He sneaks up behind the bully and knocks him out with a baseball bat. He drags him to his basement. He ties Freaky to a chair and, once he wakes up, punches him. He then slowly cuts the skin of Freaky's arms off and pours lemon juice, vinegar and salt on the wounds. Then Tweets forcefully rips Freaky's gills off of his head. He then ties his tail to a heavy metal ball. Suddenly, a police officer enters the room and Tweets is tazed by him. Tweets awakes from the dream and starts crying from the dream. Freaky sighs and fearfully tells everyone that they are insane people and are unable to help. They all angrily leave the office, leaving Freaky to sit down on a chair in frustration. Suddenly, Petunia enters the office. She sees Freaky with his neck slit and screams, seeing blood on the ground. She cleans the blood, ending the episode. Deaths *Freaky dies getting shot in the chest in Howdy's dream. *Howdy is shot in the head in his dream. *Freaky is stabbed to death by clowns in Sanity's dream. *Quarantine is mauled by a mutated monster in its dream. *Freaky slits his throat with a knife. Trivia *This is Sanity's first role in his absence from the series. *This is Quarantine's first speaking role. *Technically, only Freaky died in the episode by having his throat slit in reality. **However, since Howdy, Quarantine and himself died in dreams, they didn't really die. *This episode may be based off the rumor that if you die in your dreams, you die in real life. *Tweets' backstory may be revealed in this episode. Apparently, he was abused by his parents and bullied at school. **However, to conceal his beak so viewers don't know what it looks like, he wears a Mr. V mask. *For odd reasons, Sanity's dream never had a single picture of Twinkie on the wall, despite his hatred of her. *The music Sanity was playing on the jack-in-the-box was "Pop Goes the Weasel". *Originally, Bun replaced Quarantine. This was changed for time reasons. **Despite this, Bun's dream replaces Quarantine's on the DvD. In his dream, it shows him eating alive a few characters as his evil form, Yip. *The monster that chased Quarantine closely resembles SCP-173 from SCP Containment Breach. *It is unknown if Freaky killed himself or if he died because he died in the dreams. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes Category:Origin episodes